


Little Red

by werestilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/werestilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Stiles got the nickname Little Red, aka that time Peter and Stiles tried sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

Stiles was bored! He had been doing homework for the best part of 3 hours and still had at least another hour's worth to do. Sighing, he minimised the windows on his computer screen and grabbed his phone, flopping onto his bed and composing a text,  
  
 _To Peter: I'm borrrrrrrrred! Watcha doin?_  
  
It wasn't long before his phone buzzed, indicating a reply,  
  
 _From Peter: Shouldn't you be studying?_  
  
 _To Peter: I was, got bored, hence borrrrrrredom! Entertain me?_  
  
It was a few minutes before his phone buzzed again, Stiles opened the message to see a photo of Peter shirtless and smirking, 'Bastard' Stiles thought to himself as his phone buzzed again,  
  
 _From Peter: Entertaining enough for you?_  
  
 _To Peter: I'd be more entertained if you were here and I could wipe that smirk off your face :P_  
  
  
Over in his apartment, Peter was lounging on the couch, no longer paying attention to the movie he had been watching, if Stiles wanted to be entertained then he was going to have fun doing it.  
  
 _To Stiles: Oh really? Big talk huh? If I were there I'd put that gobby mouth of yours to better use._  
  
 _From Stiles: And what exactly would you do?_  
  
Peter smirked to himself, for someone who had been nervous in the bedroom when their relationship started, Stiles had certainly come out of his shell in the three months they had been together.  
  
 _To Stiles: Hmm, well firstly I'd have to shut you up, I'd grab your shirt and pull you flush against me, my hands spreading across your back as I kiss you hard. While you were distracted I would pull you to the bed, pulling you down on top of me._  
  
  
Stiles was definitely _not_ bored any more. He had kicked off his pants and was stretched out on his bed in just his boxers, he stifled a groan as he replied,  
  
 _To Peter: Mmm, do continue._  
  
 _From Peter: Bossy aren't we? After we shed our clothes I would guide you down to my cock, pressing the tip between your lips, letting you set your own pace at first before grabbing fistfuls of your hair and fucking your mouth until I come hard down your throat. Certainly a better use of that pretty mouth, don't you think?_  
  
 _To Peter: Fuck yes, god I want you right now, why can't you come over?_  
  
 _From Peter: Because you should be studying. But maybe when you're done I could come over, I'd love to tie you up, make sure you couldn't get away and really make you scream for me._  
  
  
Five minutes had passed and Stiles hadn't replied, Peter stared at his phone, a frown on his face. 'Maybe that was too far' he thought to himself 'Did I scare him off with the tying up?' 'Don't be stupid Peter, it's Stiles'  
  
 _To Stiles: Are you going to stop touching yourself and reply?_  
  
Another 10 minutes had passed, Stiles still hadn't replied, Peter was just contemplating calling him, if he was getting himself off Peter wanted to hear, damn it! His eyes snapped to the door when he heard a sound outside, he'd been so wrapped up in thoughts of Stiles he hadn't heard anyone approaching.  
  
“You are such a tease!” Stiles appeared in the doorway, wearing a tight, red hoodie, he had no shirt underneath as he had just thrown on the first things he found on the floor in his hurry. Peter's eyes roamed Stiles' body as he let himself into the apartment,  
  
“Hey there little red, looking good”  
  
“Oh my god! Did you just call me little red riding hood? What does that make you? The big bad wolf?  
  
“I actually said little red, looking good” Peter stepped into Stiles' personal space, licking a stripe up his neck before whispering in his ear “But if little red wants to take a ride, the big bad wolf is right here.”  
  
That is the story of how Stiles gained the nickname Little Red, and why he blushes furiously every time Peter calls him it in public.


End file.
